Dark Believer
by Omegathekid
Summary: What would happen if Henry became the dark one instead of Emma? This is the story of what could've happened. This is my first story and I'm very pleased with it all. I hope that everyone enjoyed this story and everything in it. Thank you for all the support, I couldn't have finished it if it weren't for you guys.
1. Sacrifice

**Hello and welcome to the first chapter of my first ever story, try not to be too harsh, though criticism is still welcome, in fact I want to be criticized, any way to get better. Anyway, I don't own once, Please R &R**

Henry watched as Emma and Snow went through the portal to the Enchanted Forest, he watched as Regina let them back to their world, he watched as his mothers stopped the town from being utterly destroyed, he saw his grandfather kill Peter Pan, he saw his mom get her butt kicked by the Wicked Witch. Henry has seen all these things,wanting so much to be a part of it. And then, when he finally gets to do something, it ends up with "the darkness" being set loose on Storybrooke.

So yeah, he saw, he saw the Apprentice die, he heard him say to find Merlin, he saw his ma take the dagger, and he knew what she was doing. Ignoring the Apprentice, he ran, ran after his mother, towards the darkness. As she's explaining what needs to be done, he tries to sneak the dagger away from her, but she notices.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" said Emma.

"Making sure you don't do something you'll regret," he said as he rips the dagger away from her.

"HENRY NO!" she shouts as they all try to stop him from doing what they know is coming. She runs after him, but it's too late, as he plunges the dagger into the darkness. It seeps into him, as he gets sucked up only one thought occurs to him, 'My Family will find me, and save me. They always do.' And with a flash he's gone.

 **Sorry for short first chapter, but the next one will be longer. Hope you enjoyed, I think this is going well for a first story but, one way to find out. Feel free to criticize, I'll post chapter two as soon as possible**


	2. New Life

**So here is chapter two, hope you enjoy. Don't own once, R &R. **

_**The Enchanted Forest**_

The first thing he felt was cold, the coldest cold he ever felt, it washed over him like a tidal wave. He opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed, he wasn't in Storybrooke, he was in what looked like the Enchanted Forest. Next thing he noticed, Rumplestiltskin was standing right in front of him, though that should be impossible, he would question it later. Finally his clothes, oh his clothes, he was wearing an all black robe that went down to his feet, with a belt tied around his waist. At least to his relief his skin was normal. As he pulled back his hood he said,

"How the heck are you here, I thought you were in a coma."

"I am, or well, he is, don't worry you'll catch on. Honestly I was expecting your mother, but you'll work just as well!" said the fake Rumple.

"I not giving in to the darkness, I'm going to find Merlin, and get you out of me as soon as possible"

"Ah yes, the whole, I won't give into the darkness, 'I'm so good and pure'. That's rich honestly. Well I guess you can try and stop it dearie, but it's usually much easier if you just dive right in, it's what I did"

"I'm not you, whatever it is that you are."

"Ah yes, that. Well, think of me, as your guide, until you embrace your dark powers"

Uggg, Henry had almost forgotten about that. Not only was he now the dark one, but now he also possessed magic, the thing that tore his family apart time and time again

"Aw, magic isn't so bad" said Rumplestandin

"How did you know what I was thinking!"

"I'm in your head dearie, I can read your thoughts. Nothing is safe from me"

"Well that's just great." Henry said sarcastically, "I'm gonna go find Merlin now, just gotta get to camelot."

"Oh well I can help with that! Magic!"

"NO!"

"You're not gonna find him any other way dearie, you need my help."

"Fine, let's get this over with," Henry said regretably

"Alright then, let's start. hehehehe Now Imagine a circle of stones atop a hill, picture it in your head, now imagine yourself at that place."

"Here goes nothing," Henry closed his eyes and did as Rumple said, suddenly he felt the air around him change for a split second, then it returned to normal. He opened his eyes and found he was at the place Rumple described, he also found an arrow pointed at his face.

 **And that's chapter two, I need more time for chapter three, expect it in about a week. Hope you've enjoyed so far, see ya next week**


	3. The Wand

**Alright so I lied, I couldn't wait a week, and I already had this halfway finished, so I decided, "why not?" But hey, I think everyone's happier this way, anyway, R &R, hope you enjoy.  
**

 _ **Storybrooke**_

"HENRY NO!" But he was already gone, Emma collapsed, out of grief and anger. This was quickly followed by Regina marching over and slapping her in the face.

"How could you let this happen!" Regina screamed as Robin pulled her off of Emma as she stood up, and started marching towards Gold's shop.

"Swan, where are you going!" Killian Shouted.

"I'm going to find someone who can actually save Henry!"

"Emma wait," shouted Snow, who had finally gotten out of her dais, "don't do anything rash"

"I will do whatever needs to be done to save my son!" and with that she was off

 _ **Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop**_

"Emma!" shouted Belle, "what is going on?"

"Henry's the new dark one, I need to speak to the Apprentice!" Emma yells

"H-he's right through there," she said pointing at the back room "H-henry, the dark one?"

"Belle where's Emma!" Regina says as she burst in.

"In the back," Belle says, "and Regina, I'm sorry, about Henry"

"Yeah, save your sorry for when he gets back!" She yells as she walks in the back room. she sees Emma sitting in a chair holding a wand, the Apprentice's lifeless body laying off to the side. Emma looks up and sees the stern look on Regina's face.

"Regina I… listen, Henry made a choice, a choice I was prepared to make. I guess he didn't want either of us separated from our happy endings. I guess little does he know he's part of both of of our happy endings," Emma vented, "but we can't dwell on that. Right now we have to worry about getting to Henry, so we can help him, and the Apprentice just gave me a way."

"That wand?" Stated Regina questionably.

"Yeah, but he says we need someone with both light and darkness in them. I need you to use it" Emma confirms.

"Alright, hand it over," She insists. She raises the wand to cast the spell, and nothing happens. "Why the heck didn't it work!"

"You're too good now," said Emma semi-shocked. "We need someone who's still evil, but also has light in them… Zelena!"

"What about Zelena"

"She is pure evil, but she also has the light innocence of a baby in her. She can use the wand!" Emma concluded.

"Are we sure this is the only way to save Henry?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Emma, Regina, are both of you okay?" said Snow as she walked in the room followed by David, Killian, and Robin. Regina saw Snow holding the Dagger and took it away, as she stared at it she started tearing up.

"Whatever it takes to save Henry," She said to Emma. "Let's go see my sister."

 **Alright so it might seem like this follows the show pretty close to the show at the moment, but it will start to variate more when** _spoiler_ **the others get to Camelot. I'll try to have the next chapter ready by next week, see ya then.**


	4. Meeting

I can't keep myself from writing. No more time limits, I'll release each one when it's ready. R&R, don't own Once

 ** _Stone Hill, Dunbroch_**

"I don't know who you are boy, but if you think you can just come poofing in here out of nowhere, you've got another thing coming" Merida said all of this still keeping the arrow aimed directly at Henry's head. "Now who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Henry, and I came here looking for Merlin."

"Well I don't know a 'Merlin' but I do know magic, and boy you just used some. Magic is evil, turned more than half my family into bears. So Henry, give me one good reason not to fire this arrow"

"I-I was cursed with this magic, and I'm trying to find Merlin to get rid of it. I'm sorry about what happened to you're family, but I promise not to do that"

"Ug, you're lucky I have a soft spot for children, how old are you anyway?"

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen and cursed, that's terrible," she says as she lowers her bow, "I guess I shouldn't be firing this here arrow at ya then. I would help you but first I gotta save my brothers, that's why I need this" she opens her pack showing the small blue orb inside.

"Ah, that's exactly what you need," bursted Rumplestandin, "The will 'o the wisp"

"What are you doing back here?" retorted Henry.

"Who are you talking too?" inquired Merida. Henry then realized, she couldn't see the fake Rumple.

"It's a… I know this makes me sound crazy but, it's a voice in my head. It's apart of my curse, and it's really annoying" Henry replied.

"I wouldn't have told her that if I were you dearie. Now she thinks you're insane" Henry mentally told the voice to shut up.

"Listen, I can't help but be a little freaked out by my travelling companion hearing voices, but I'll still help you, I'll take you to the nearest kingdom. Then I need to go and save my brothers.

"Now, hold on dearie. You need that wisp, and there aren't any others nearby. You need to take it from her, it's the only way you'll find Merlin" said Rumplestandin.

'I will never kill' Henry thought to himself.

"oh you will dearie, you will. just you wait"

"Are you coming?" Merida questioned.

"Huh? Oh right yeah let's go" Henry replied "Where exactly are we going?"

"To Camelot, that's the closest kingdom" said Merida.

"One of these days dearie,you'll realize sometimes you need to do drastic things to get your way. You can't keep blood off your hands forever"


	5. Desperate

**Welcome back, here's Chapter 5: Desperate R &R, I don't own once  
**

 _ **Storybrooke Hospital**_

"We can't take that cuff off of her!"

"It's the only way Regina!" Emma and Regina had been going back and forth on this for about an hour, all because Zelena had said she would only help them if they removed the cuff that restricts her magic. Hook frankly was tired of it all, Charming and Snow were trying to keep peace, Belle was tending to the Crocodile, Robin was at home making sure Roland was okay, it was all a mess. So he decided to take matters into his own hands. Sneaking down to the psych ward was easy, Regina had left the door open, getting past the receptionist was the hard part, though he managed to charm her, she was still suspicious,and kept her eye on him. Finally he was in Zelena's room.

"Ah you're back, I was wondering when you would make a decision." Zelena stated.

"They didn't make a choice, I did. It's the only way we can save the lad." Hook replied

"Is that so," she said pouting, "My dear sister doesn't trust me,"

"Just give me your wrist," She stuck out her wrist, and Hook took off the cuff. "There happy?"

"Yes, happy that you're an idiot. You should have listened to my sister," She said as she threw him against the wall then poofed out of the room.

 _ **10 minutes later**_

"Well Captain Guyliner, we can officially say you're the biggest idiot in all the realms!" Regina was yelling at him.

"He was trying to save Henry, he may have messed up, but at least he did something instead of arguing." Emma said.

"Well at least I know where she's going, Robin"

"So let's go find Robin then,"

 _ **The Streets of Storybrooke**_

"We need to hurry up, there's no telling what Zelena will do once she get's Robin," Regina said the rest of the group consisting of her, Snow, Charming, Emma, and Hook.

"You're quite right, though if you wanted to stop me you probably should have been quicker than that" Zelena said as she appeared out of nowhere holding Robin still with magic ready to send him flying. "I would hope you brought the wand, otherwise you'll be down another true love, and we don't want that now do we"

"Ugg, yes I have it. Now take it and give us Robin," Regina replied

"Regina don't give her the wand" Emma said

"It's too late, my sister's made her decision," Zelena said, taking the wand from Regina and poofing Robin away from herself. "Now time to go back to Oz and raise this child," she cast the spell, threw the six leaf clover into the cloud and stared triumphant, then suddenly felt very weak. Regina took this opportunity to put the cuff back on Zelena.

"Knew that would weaken you. See I know what I'm doing, now we just need a place to buckle everything down to and ride it to Henry using this," She said poofing up Henry's scarf, "Now where do we go"

"How about Gold's shop, it may have stuff that's useful to us," Emma said

"Alright let's go see Belle and blow this popsicle stand." Regina said "Next question, who's going?"

"We're all willing Regina, we'll all go" Snow said.

"She's right, we aren't letting you and Emma go alone" Robin added

 _ **At Gold's shop**_

"Everyone, keep everything strapped down" Regina said

"Alright, Granny's watching Roland and Neal, Belle are you sure you want to come?" Snow said

"Yes I'm sure, it would take too long to move rumple any way, he's coming with us, someone needs to watch him while you're saving Henry" Belle replied

"Blue's left with the Apprentice's body, and Zelena is strapped down, We're all ready to go," David said.

"Everyone ready?" Emma said.

"Aye love, we're all ready" replied Hook.

"Alright Regina let's go" Regina waved the wand over Henry's scarf and suddenly the shop began to shake as they felt themselves lifted off the ground on their way to save Henry

 **So, quick list for clarity, the people going to Camelot are; Emma, Regina, Zelena, Snow, David, Hook, Robin, Belle, and comatose Rumple. See ya next time, where we're back to Henry and Merida's POV.**


	6. The Arrival

**This Chapter went a bit longer than I meant for it to, oh well. No one is complaining about longer chapters, just don't expect this to become a usual thing, hope you enjoy. R &R  
**

 ** _Outskirts of Camelot_**

"Well Henry, welcome to Camelot," Merida said, "I do hope you find this 'Merlin' and get free of your curse,"

"I'll try, thanks for your help!" Henry replied. Suddenly, the ground started started to shake and a giant tornado appeared.

"Get down!" Merida Shouted. They both ducked down onto the ground as a building fell out of the sky.

"Did we make it?" a female voice shouted. This voice sounded very familiar, though Henry couldn't quite put his finger on where he's heard it.

"Well maybe we should just go outside and check instead of just sitting in here and waiting for, say, an ogre, to bust down the door" male this time, Henry also recognized this voice, thoughts of the sea came to his mind. He finally decided to look up, and saw the familiar sign of his after school job.

"'Mr. Gold's Pawnshop' what does that mean?" inquired Merida.

"That's my grandfather's shop!" Henry answered excitedly

"Did anyone else just hear Henry?" He recognized that voice now, his grandmother, Snow,

"Grandma?" Henry questioned.

"Henry!" he heard as he saw both his mom's, Hook, his grandparents, Robin, and Belle all rush out and pull him into a group hug as Merida stood to the side as to not be crushed.

"Appears you have quite the family here Henry" Merida remarked.

"And you are?" Regina snarked as they all broke off of the hug

"Name's Merida, I've been helping this boy get to Camelot since it's the nearest kingdom. Then I was going to have to leave him so I could go find my brothers." Merida answered

"Well we must thank you for getting him this far," Snow said, "We are in your debt."

"Oh I don't need no debt, I just need to get on my way as soon as possible" Merida stated

"We've got him from here, go save your brothers. Best of luck" Emma said

"Same to you" Merida said before taking off. As she left Regina and Emma looked towards Henry.

"Henry, don't ever scare us like that again!" Regina scolded.

"I won't, but it was the only way to keep mom," nodding at Emma "From becoming the Dark One instead." Henry concluded. "You've both worked to hard towards your happiness, I didn't want either of you to have to go through that trouble again. I'm thirteen, I don't have a true happiness determined yet, you guys do."

"We just don't want you to get hurt kid," Emma defended.

"I would've been hurt if you had become the Dark One, I was trying to protect all of us" Said Henry.

"Well that's irrelevant now. Our priority just needs to become finding Merlin" said Regina. Suddenly, the galloping of horses could be heard in the distance. They started growing closer and three horses and their riders could now be seen.

"Henry stay behind us!" Emma ordered. Suddenly the figure's came into full view and the storybrookers could tell they were knights of some kind.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Regina demanded.

"I, am King Arthur of Camelot, and we have been expecting you for a long time" the lead rider replied.

"How could you have known we were coming?" Snow inquired.

"Merlin. His prophecies told us you would one day come and reunite him with us. If you could just follow us back to our kingdom I'll explain the rest there. And then, a ball shall be held in your honor," Arthur answered.

"We thank you for this Arthur, we are very grateful," David said

"I should probably stay behind and watch Rumple and Zelena, someone needs to make sure nothing is stolen," Belle said.

"Actually, Zelena's coming with us. I don't want my sis- I mean handmaiden, getting into any trouble" Regina said

"Very well, those of you who are coming to the castle, if you would just follow us," Arthur said, and with that they started on their journey.

 **After writing that at the beginning, I went back and saw that the previous chapter was around the same length. You know what, I'm insane, ignore me from now**


	7. The Ball

**Alright, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like this, and also I need some opinions. I feel like Regina might be slightly ooc in this chapter, try and answer in reviews for me if you will**

 ** _Camelot Castle Courtyard_**

"Well everyone, I'd like to introduce you, to Merlin" stated Arthur nonchalantly gesturing at a tree in the center of the courtyard. The entire gang was there, even Zelena, Regina not wanting to let her out of her sight after magically silencing her.

"The most powerful wizard in all the realms, is stuck inside a bloody tree?" Hook vented.

"I had the exact same reaction when I found out, friend" Arthur replied, "But one of you will get him out, which among you is the savior?"

"I am," Emma said hesitantly, "Though I have no idea how to get him out of this tree,"

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out. Merlin's prophecies have never been wrong before." Arthur said

"Don't worry mom, you can do it!" Henry said

"The lad's right love, you've never reached a problem that couldn't be solved," Hook said.

"As I said earlier, a ball will be held tonight in your honor, so I do hope you can make it" Arthur said

"We'll be there," Snow replied, "we wouldn't miss it"

"Excellent, I do hope everything will be to your liking," Arthur said

 ** _Later, in Castle Camelot_**

"Look at my little prince, getting ready for his first ball" Regina said.

"Mom!" Henry groaned as Regina continued to fuss over his outfit.

"Excuse me if I want my little boy to look nice for his first ball, just be glad I'm not like Snow fawning over Emma, thinking of what could have been,"

"Mom, are you spying on them" Henry accused.

"No! I just happened to see them on my way over here. Now stand still, I wanna get a good look at my handsome boy"

"Ug, fine" Henry said reluctantly, suddenly he started hearing a whisper as a sharp pain shot through him, "Argh!"

"Henry! are you okay?"

"That's the call of the dagger dearie!" Rumplestandin said suddenly, appearing out of nowhere.

"Mom, where's the dagger?" Henry inquired.

"What's going on, you were fine with not knowing earlier" Regina said suspiciously. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine" Henry admitted, "j-just in case though, where is the dagger,"

"Henry, given your behavior, maybe you shouldn't go to the ball tonight,"

"No, no I'm fine"

"Alright, well,try to have fun I guess. If you have any problems come find me"

"Yeah… sure…"

 ** _At the Ball_**

Everyone was dancing and having the best of times, Emma and Hook, Regina and Robin, Snow and David, all of them appearing to be having the time of their lives, Regina especially after locking Zelena in her room. Henry suddenly notices a girl around his age, she looks beautiful, though he doesn't say anything.

"Uh oh," David said to to Snow, noticing Henry's staring, "First crush,"

"You should go help him," Snow replied.

"I'm on it" he says then starts walking over to Henry. "ya know, you could just walk over there and introduce yourself,"

"That's your strategy gramps? introduce yourself?" Henry questioned.

"Think about it, you're from another land, you're mysterious, intriguing." David suggested handing Henry two drinks, "Use it," So Henry walks over to the girl.

"You… a… looked thirsty" Henry said handing the girl one of the drinks.

"Bored is more like it," the girl interjected.

"So you're not having fun?"

"Please, we have one of these practically every night in Camelot."

"Yeah it's pretty lame" don't just stand there, do something you idiot! He thinks as he starts fiddling with the mp3 player in his pocket, of course, he'll show this to her, maybe she'll find it interesting, and pulls it out of his pocket.

"What is that?" the girl asked.

"A gift from my m- I mean the savior"

"A gift from the savior?"

"More like a token of appreciation, for saving the day when everyone was trapped in an alternate universe. Yeah, I did that,"

"How heroic, are you a knight?"

"Better, I'm a writer" he says as he hands her an earbud and motions for her to put it in her ear. What song, he thinks finally settling on "Only You" remembering what his dad once told him "It always works" he had said. So Henry then pressed play. As the music starts playing she introduces herself.

"I'm Violet" she said.

"I'm Henry" he replied. And for the first time since becoming the Dark One, Henry felt truly happy. Then things started to go south.


	8. Temptation

**That's right folks, a double feature, two in one day, I hope you like this early Christmas/any holiday you might celebrate present. Please R &R, I don't own Once**

"Robin!" Henry heard his mom scream, he looked over to see his grandfather over a dead body and his mother over Robin.

"Quick, someone get him some medical attention," Henry heard someone say. What could possibly have happened?

 ** _In the Camelot Medical Ward_**

"Robin, oh Robin please wake up" Regina pleaded.

"Regina, can you save him?" Snow questioned.

"I can try" Regina said as she started to use her magic on him, but nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work?" Snow questioned. Regina looked at the sword that had run her true love through.

"That sword was enchanted to kill me, my magic can't save him." Regina concluded.

"I can try," Emma inputted, "Though my magic isn't very good yet, I can still try,"

"Thanks Emma, but chances are he enchanted this against you too. He would probably want to make sure the 'savior' couldn't save me" Regina shot back.

Snow started "Well the only person left with magic is…" everyone then turned to look at Henry.

"NO!" Emma shouted, "He is not using dark magic, we don't know what it could do to him."

"Ma, if it's the only way to save Robin, then I'm willing to try." Henry interjected as he starts walking over to Robin.

"Thata boy" Rumplestandin said, appearing suddenly.

"What are you doing here?" Henry questioned.

"I told you, I'm here to help you 'embrace the darkness'" Rumplestandin said.

"Henry, who are you talking to," Emma said concerned.

"uh, no one" Henry insisted walking over to where the vision sat.

"I told you we shouldn't let him do this," Emma said.

"Maybe you're right Emma" Snow said.

"I'm fine mom, I can do this," Henry stated.

"Not yet dearie, first you must take a price for the magic," Rumplestandin said.

"I'm not gonna take a price from my mom just to save her true love," Henry said.

"Well dearie these are the rules, I didn't make them up," Rumplestandin insisted, "There has to be, a price"

"Fine then, I'll pay. She's suffered enough as it is."

"That's not how it works dearie, she ask for the magic," he said pointing at Regina, "She has to pay it."

"Not going to happen,"

"Henry, who are you talking to?" Emma insisted. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" Henry insisted as he walks over to Robin. He puts his hands up to Robin's body and imagines it being healed. Suddenly Robin wakes up gasping.

"Robin!" Regina says as she runs over to him.

"Oh Regina," He says back to her. Suddenly Henry starts to feel dizzy, and Emma notices him swaying.

"Henry, are you okay?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah, I just feel a little woozy, I think I need to go lie down," Henry insisted walking outside trying to avoid everyone's glances. He then glances down at his hand and is shocked by what he sees. His hand was shimmering just like his grandfather used to in his story book.

"See, now didn't you like that taste of the darkness dearie" Rumplestandin said.

"No, I didn't!" Henry insisted

"I think ya did dearie, I think you enjoyed it very much." insisted Rumplestandin.

"I don't care what you think, I'm going to bed. Leave me alone."

"Oh, you should care what I think dearie, seeing as how I, am you"

 ** _Later That Night_**

Henry tossed and turned, unable to sleep. He tried as hard as possible to just close his eyes and rest, but he couldn't.

"Can't sleep dearie?" Rumplestandin questioned, "News flash, Dark Ones, don't need sleep. Why do you think I spun wool so much, helps pass the time. You need a hobby, do you like knitting?"

Ug, this just keeps getting worse, Henry thought to himself. "No, I don't like knitting. leave me alone."

"Oh, feeling feisty I see, I like that. How about spinning, I could teach you, great bonding opportunity between grandfather and grandson."

"First, you're not really here, you're not my real grandfather. Second, go away."

"Quite irritable lately I see, you sure you don't wanna learn spinning, it's a very distracting activity" he said making a spinning wheel appear out of thin air, "Please step right up"

"How did you...? You know what, never mind. Let's just get this over with since you obviously aren't going to leave me alone."

"Step right up dearie, and let's begin."


	9. Traitors

**So I'm super happy that you guys are enjoying this, it has been a real pleasure to write. This chapter starts a couple minutes after the last one ending, just saying that to avoid confusion. Anyway, R &R. I don't own Once  
**

"You know what, this actually kind of helps. It definitely helps take my mind off all the terrible stuff that's happening," Henry exclaimed, he never thought spinning straw could be so fun, it always looked so boring in the book.

"Well I'm glad you enjoy it, I do like this bonding were doing," Rumplestandin said

"You know you're not actually here right? You're just a figment of my mind"

"Well yes, but I do have his memories, and they're quite fond of you dearie,"

"I guess if I can't talk to the real him a vision is good enough,"

"Now time for our next bonding activity, embracing the darkness."

"What! I thought we were spinning,"

"Well we are right now, but I say the next activity should be you embracing the darkness"

"We've been over this, I'm not going to embrace the darkness, so you should stop trying to make me!"

"We'll see dearie, we'll see."

 ** _2 Weeks Later_**

"Well what's left to do? We tried to talk to Merlin and guess what, we failed. you're precious father failed to get the Crimson Crown, and we've failed to find any other way to get him out! We're are no closer to saving our son then we were two weeks ago!" Regina screamed at Emma.

"I would give a hope speech but you're right, I don't know how to save Merlin, maybe his prophecy was wrong." Suddenly David and Snow burst through the door.

"Guys, Arthur just gave us a way to save Henry, he said if we could find the Dark One's dagger, which we shouldn't have trouble finding, then we can reforge it with Excalibur and release Henry from the darkness," David insisted.

"David we can't!" Snow retorted.

"You still haven't told me why"

"Because Lancelot is alive,"

"What?"

"He's alive and he said we can't trust Arthur!"

"Well how do you know we can trust Lancelot?"

"You're talking about the man who married us!"

"You're talking about the man who tried to steal Arthur's wife"

"Don't be an idiot David!" Snow yelled at him as he walked out, "Ug, he can be so thick sometimes. Regina, I need you to make a fake dagger."

"Why?" Regina inquired.

"Because I have a plan to see if we can trust Arthur,"

 ** _One Day Later_**

"I'm just saying I don't think it's a good idea to give the one thing that can control my son, possessor of ultimate darkness, over to a king who just one day ago you were saying we couldn't trust" Regina said.

"Trust us Regina, we know what's best for Henry" Snow insisted.

"I don't know, I'm with Regina here, I don't think this is a good idea." Emma butted in.

"We are your parents Emma, give us the dagger!" David shouted, suddenly both him and Snow froze in place. Regina and Emma turned to see Henry with his hand up in spell casting position.

"Henry!" Emma exclaimed.

"They were under Arthur's control, I had to do that!" Henry explained.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Regina questioned.

"Grandpa's been teaching me, he also taught me how to spin straw,"

"Wait, how can David teach you magic" Regina inquired.

"No I meant Mr. Gold, Rumplestiltskin. He's been helping me cope with everything that's happening. Him teaching me spinning helped pass the time. He's not really here, I know my real grandfather's in a coma, but this is the next best thing."

"So, you're learning magic, from a hallucination?" Emma said.

"Well technically, I'm learning magic from a Dark One guide. Anyway, he also showed me how Merlin got imprisoned in the first place. He was imprisoned by a tear of lost love, his lost love. So we just need another tear of lost love, and I think I know where to get one"

"Where are you going to get a tear of lost love?" Regina questioned.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Trust me."


	10. Suspicious

_**So someone asked where Henry would get a tear, I thought it would be quite obvious. Like mother, like son. Anyway, R &R, I don't own once**_

 _ **Outside the Stables**_

"Alright Henry, you can do this, you just gotta break her heart." Henry said to himself, willing to do whatever it takes to save Merlin.

"Why would you wanna do that, dearie?" Rumplestandin said, appearing suddenly.

"So I can free Merlin, wait, you already knew that. You're in my head. Anyway, I'm trying to get you out of me."

"Well wait just a minute dearie, Merlin can't help you like I can. Not to mention, what happened to all the bonding we were doing."

"I can always do that with my real grandpa."

"But how I you going to wake him up, you would need my help for that. Also, to free Merlin you have to break your own heart. Do you really want to do that?"

"Well, no I don't _want_ to. But I have to, for the good of everyone."

"Oh don't give me that 'for the good of everybody' nonsense. What should take priority is you, so the question is, what do you want. You want your father back? You want both of your mothers to be happy? You want to spend the rest of your life with her?" pointing at the barn, "I can help you with all of that."

"Wait, how can you bring my dad back to life? I thought the rule was 'dead is dead' you yourself said that."

"All rules were made to be broken dearie. We just need the blood of someone who's been to Hell and back, and a portal, which, coincidentally, there happens to be one in Storybrooke." As he said that, something in Henry changed. He snapped.

"How would I get to Storybrooke? I can't crush the heart of the thing I love most for the curse, I won't kill either of my moms, or Violet."

"Well there's always a loophole dearie, all the past Dark Ones are inside of you dear Henry, so if we have someone one of them loved, you could cast the curse."

"Well who would still be alive? You were the Dark One for about 200 years, I doubt anyone the others loved is still alive."

"Merlin dearie. If you must free him, at least let it be for the right cause."

"But whose heart am I going to break?"

"Well I'm afraid it still has to be hers dearie, though you could always wipe her memory of it afterwards"

"Well alright, what do you want in return?"

"Why do you assume I want something out of it?"

"Dark Ones never do anything without getting something out of it."

"Clever Boy, you're right. In exchange, I just ask that all past Dark Ones be revived as well." Henry pondered this for a little, but to get his dad back, and secure his moms' happiness, he would do anything.

"You've got yourself a deal, now how do I perform a memory spell?"

"Ah, so you're gonna break her heart now. Alright then, oh I'm so proud of you."

 _ **Mr. Gold's Pawnshop**_

"Regina, does Henry seem different to you lately?" Emma confided to Regina while Belle, Hook, and Robin looked for anything that could help them free Merlin.

"Well, nothing that I wouldn't expect from being the Dark One, except for the part where he seemed so certain he could get a tear of lost love. Where would he get one of those?" Regina said, standing over Rumple.

"It's just, I've been getting this weird feeling around him lately. Sorta like when he was possessed by Pan. Maybe I'm just paranoid."

"No, I've been getting that feeling too, somethings different about him. And all that spinning, I haven't seen any gold come out of it yet, but I think it might just be a matter of time. I don't trust that voice he says is 'guiding' him"

"I think we need to talk to him."

"I'm just not sure whether or not he'll listen anymore"


	11. Free

_**At the Stables**_

Violet didn't quite understand. Henry, the sweet Henry, much better than any of the squires her father had introduced to her, broke up with her. And he was very cruel about it, he yelled at her, making her burst into tears. And weirder still, as she was crying, he reached over and stole one of her tears.

"Why are you doing this?" She screamed at him.

"Don't worry, when this is finished it will all just seem like a bad dream" Henry replied, then waved his hand knocking her unconscious.

"Oh, you're making me so proud dearie." Rumplestandin said.

"You're sure this'll work?" Henry questioned.

"Oh yes I am dearie. You'll free Merlin, steal his heart, and get to Storybrooke to have access to that portal. Speaking of which, you should probably get acquainted with the person whose love you're crushing." Suddenly Rumple shifted into a different person. this person's skin was blue, and she wore a cloak similar to his when he was first reborn.

"Hello Henry, I am Nimue. A pleasure to meet the Dark One who's finally going to fulfill the plan."

"The pleasure is all mine, thanks to you, I'll finally have my dad back."

 ** _Merlin's Tree in Camelot Courtyard_**

"Where is Henry? He should be here by now." Emma worried. Her, Regina, Robin, and Hood were all waiting for Henry to show up with the tear of lost love so she could free Merlin.

"Don't worry love, I'm sure he's fine. He's a smart lad." Hook comforted. Suddenly Henry poofed into existence right next to them startling everyone around him.

"Henry!" Regina exclaimed.

"Sorry mom, but it's way faster than walking, why don't you do this more often?"

"Because it's draining"

"Really, I don't feeling any weaker after doing that"

"Yes, I think I know why," Regina muttered

"Anyway, let's get this tear in there and free Merlin," Henry exclaimed, "So he can get the darkness out of me," he lied, much easier to say than "So I can rip his heart out," he thought. "I believe you can do it mom!"

"Alright kid, let's get this done." Emma said, taking the vial with the tear in it from Henry, "let's finish all of this." Suddenly, Arthur showed up with a bunch of knights, Regina formed a fireball while Robin and Hook drew their swords.

"No one is freeing Merlin while I still rule over Camelot," Arthur insisted.

"We'll see about that, do it Emma!" Regina shot back. Emma went over and put the tear in the potion they had been brewing. She then took the magic that came out of it and aimed it at Merlin's tree. Then, the bark fell away, and all that was left was the great wizard. He stood up and removed his hood then started to speak

"I've been waiting for you, Emma" he said, a smile plastered on his face, "And you," he continued, addressing Arthur, "The boy would be king, my great hope. How you've disappointed me."

"How I've disappointed you?" Arthur yelled, "You gave me false prophecy! Sent me on an impossible quest! You ruined my life!" Arthur started to draw Excalibur.

"Put it away Arthur, we both know that broken sword can't hurt me." Merlin retorted back. Arthur proceeds to put the sword back in its sheath.

"This is not finished," Arthur says as he walks off.

 ** _Mr. Gold's Pawnshop_**

Arthur rose his hand in front of Snow and David who had been moved here by Hook and Robin earlier. They unfroze and look surprised.

"What just, Henry, we're so sorry." Snow said,

"It's alright, just be glad Merlin freed you. I haven't learned unfreezing yet." Henry replied.

"Wait, you're Merlin?" David said.

"Yep, surprised?" he replied.

"I was just expecting someone… older."

"Let's just say, being a tree, good for your skin,"

"So, wait, if you're Merlin, then can you get the darkness out of Henry?" Snow questioned. Merlin hesitated, sensing something off.

"Sure, but first Henry, I must ask you a question, are you truly ready, to get rid of the darkness?" Merlin questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah, sure, let's do this." Henry lied. He was becoming less confident he could actually kill Merlin, but he had to get his dad back. No matter what the cost.


	12. Awakening

_**This is the longest Chapter yet, so I hope you like it. I put serious time into all of these, so your support is quite enjoyed. Anyway, enough sentimentality, R &R, I don't own Once**_

 _ **Outside of Mr. Gold's Pawnshop**_

"Come on dearie, now isn't the time for second thoughts." Rumple standin said to Henry as everyone else was inside talking to Merlin

"I know, I'm still willing to, I just, I have a few problems with killing someone." Henry replied. He was so busy being lost in thought that he didn't notice Merlin come up behind him.

"Well I'm glad that the darkness hasn't gone that deep." Merlin said

"You heard all of that?" Henry said worried.

"Yes. I know what you and Rumplestiltskin were talking about. Henry, you know this isn't the right thing to do."

"I just want my dad back," Henry said, "and the power to guarantee both of my moms' happiness"

"Henry, when I chose you to become the Author, I didn't foresee this happening, though if I had, I still would have chosen you. You have a pure heart Henry, I don't want you to taint it with something so futile. Do you realise that in order to bring your dad back, a living person would have to take his place? Do you think he would want that?"

"Well, how would you know what he wants?"

"I see the past as well as the present, I know your father better than he knew himself."

"You just had to use past tense"

"Henry, you don't want this,"

"How would you know what he wants, my love" said Nimue appearing suddenly, "Henry is a very independent kid, he doesn't need your talks of 'goodness' or 'purity'. All he needs to do is learn to take what he wants, when he wants it."

"Yes, that's exactly what you said when you kill Vortigen."

"He deserved to die!"

"You could have let him live! You could've spared him!"

"He was a murderer!" Henry was unsure when they would stop bickering like an old married couple, but until then he had time to think, maybe Merlin is right.

'Why would you think that dearie?' Rumplestandin said in Henry's mind, 'Merlin won't help you, he's just as selfish as he's accusing you of being. That is what he's doing you know, he doesn't trust you, he wants to take away your power. The power that has helped you so much.'

"You have a point," Henry accidentally said out loud, he then covered his mouth realising his mistake.

"Henry, don't do anything rash" Merlin said.

"And why shouldn't he? Do whatever you desire young Henry, Merlin cannot stop you" Nimue said.

"I wanna wake up my grandfather, he's been through this before, he can help me now." Henry replied.

"Well then, let's go wake him from his slumber," Nimue said, all too thrilled to show the boy more dark magic.

"I will wake Rumplestiltskin to help you realise the path you must take. You will not be waking him" Merlin said, noticing the look on Nimue's face.

 _ **Inside the Pawnshop**_

"I do hope Henry's alright out there," Emma said, concerned. She had seen Merlin go out to talk to her son, she was worried what about. Suddenly, Henry and Merlin came inside. "What's going on."

"We're going to wake grandpa," Henry said.

"Rumple?" Belle questioned, "We can't, we need something that touched him before he was the Dark One, and we don't have anything."

"You would, yes. But I have been doing magic for many years now. I know how to wake him up without it" Merlin said, then looked at Henry as if to say 'and without dark magic' To say Henry got the message would be an understatement. He followed Merlin into the back where Rumple was lying. Merlin then rose his hands over Rumple and started to focus, Rumple's body began to glow with light, then the light died down and he sat up gasping.

"What the- Henry, no, you're the new Dark One?" Rumple said all of this in one breathe, shocked at this news that had been brought to his attention.

"I thought you would be proud of me," Henry said, slightly saddened. "Anyway, this is Merlin, he woke you up," Henry said half-heartedly. He then mumbled under his breathe, "I guess Rumplestiltskin is better than Mr. Gold,"

"You're Merlin? Sorry about the whole hat thing, I wasn't thinking," Rumple said cowardly. Henry walked out as Rumple, no, Mr. Gold, begged for forgiveness. He figured he would at least tell Belle since she would be happy. He was disappointed that even the one person he thought would approve of his action was a cowering wimp, he didn't actually approve.

"And that, dearie, is why you don't listen to Merlin." Rumplestandin said appearing suddenly.

"Yeah, you were right, I'm ready." Henry said back.

"Wonderful!" Rumple then shifted to Nimue, "But to take his heart we need to depower him. Since magic can't be destroyed, we would need to transfer it to someone else"

"I know just the person to give it to," Henry said, thinking of the coward his grandfather was being. He could get Rumplestiltskin back, all he needed was his power.


	13. Found Out

"Rumplestiltskin would be perfect, he's fallen to the darkness before, he can fall again" Nimue said in reply to Henry's thoughts. "We must first tether Merlin to something, then transfer that tether."

"If we could get Excalibur, make it seem like we're going to get rid of the darkness, then we could easily have a powerful object to tether him to." Henry said.

"You are just like your grandfather, quite clever. Well then, Merlin wants you to get Excalibur anyway, he will probably also want the promethean flame I have. This can all be used to in combination with the dagger to reforged the sword. We would have to fake a conflict of me giving you the flame, I'm sure we can fool Merlin."

"Wait, my family, they might suspect something if I tether Merlin"

"Right again, that's why you're not going to tether him, we will trick Arthur into setting Zelena free and enlisting her help in binding Excalibur to Merlin. We would be void of any suspicion,"

"So, what do I need to do?"

"Well first we must give Zelena and Arthur the idea. Merlin will surely want to 'free' you as soon as possible, so we just fake that. And the sword, your family will probably go to retrieve it, so you'll most likely have to free them,"

"Alright, it all seems easy enough, trick Merlin, endanger my family, re empower my grandfather, kill Merlin, cast the curse, and bring my dad and all past Dark Ones back to life"

"Kid, please tell me you don't mean what you just said." Emma said after eavesdropping.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Henry replied.

"Well Merlin, David, Hook, and Belle went to go free Lancelot. So I came to see how you were doing. Please, let this all be some sort of joke."

"Look, mom, I'm going to bring dad back, then I going to make sure you're happy. This is a win-win situation." Henry replied, hopeful she'd understand.

"Henry, this is really dark magic. You would kill Merlin? Your dad has moved on, we all have."

Henry started to tear up slightly, "I knew you wouldn't understand!" tears starting to stream now, "You think you can just tell me what dad thinks! Dad is dead! You should have saved him! And now I'm going to bring him back and this is the thanks I get? I hate you!" He waved his hand knocking his mother unconscious, he then fell to the floor and cried.

"It is alright dear Henry, she will understand soon enough."Nimue said, reappearing, "You're casting the curse right? well you can edit their memories, in fact, you're the author, all you would need is a quill, and when Merlin is dead, there would be no one to remove you from that position when you write your own happy ending,"

"What about mom? She already knows."

"You've learned the memory spell, you've used it once. Use it again,"

 _ **1 Day Later**_

"We should really start looking for Belle, it's been a day" Rumple stuttered out.

"She'll be fine grandpa, she's a clever person," Henry shot back, rolling his eyes at Rumple's cowardice, he still couldn't believe this coward and his grandfather were the same man. Regina and Emma couldn't believe his attitude as of late. Henry's heart had continued to darken over the past day, erasing his own mother's memories took a toll on him. Suddenly, Belle came into the shop.

"Belle!" Rumple exclaimed, "You're back!"

"Yeah, I just, had to help Merida with something," Belle said.

"Well it is quite good to have you back, you are an important asset to our little group," Merlin said. "Now we can continue on with getting the darkness out of young Henry here,"

That comment annoyed Henry, you're not taking this power away from me, he thought. He used to think magic was terrible, but now he realised its true power. He wished he could talk to Nimue, but Merlin would notice if he did.

"Now, you all will go and steal Excalibur from Arthur, me and Henry must go get the means to combine Excalibur and the dagger." Merlin said.

"Sounds like a plan" Henry said back, trying to put back up his happy attitude as to avoid suspicion. He had already planted the idea in Arthur's head, and then he talked to Zelena personally, he had promised she would get to keep her baby. His mother didn't need another child, she had him and Rolland. Everything was going according to plan.


	14. The Plan

**Um, so, I realized Hook death didn't fit well in my story, so I edited it out. I'm sure some of you will be happy for this, the other chapters will have these changes affect them, but if you don't feel like rereading then you don't have to. It's all minor things. Anyway, enjoy the changes**

 _ **The Woods Near the Promethean Flame**_

"Well done Henry, you got the flame, and now we can reforge the sword and save you darkness" Merlin said.

"Yeah," Henry said back, though on the inside he was getting annoyed, he didn't need 'saving', he was perfectly fine. He was really hoping Zelena had pulled through, but Merlin was still here, so he was starting to have doubts. Henry looked behind him and to his delight, Merlin was gone.

"I was worried she wasn't going to pull through, said Nimue, appearing.

"Well then, let's go save them, and rebind Excalibur" Henry said, starting to feel guilty.

"Now isn't the time for regret. We are too far along now, trust me, everything will fall into place. We kill Merlin, get back to Storybrooke, revive all the Dark Ones and your father, make you a new quill, and we will all have our happy endings."

"You're right, sorry, I just needed reminding"

"It will all be easier once you kill Merlin,"

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean that there will be no one left to stand in our way," Nimue said smiling, knowing that if, no, when, he kills Merlin, the darkness will finally fully take his heart. And she will finally win.

 ** _Camelot Forest_**

Henry should have know this wouldn't be easy, he had specifically told Zelena not to interfere so no one would suspect anything. But Merlin was, well, actually he was exactly as hard to fight as Henry should have expected. Suddenly Killian came out from behind his tree after slipping out of his chains, he ran at Arthur and punched him in the face taking Excalibur. Arthur went over to Zelena and told her to poof them back, she did as he said even if she didn't want to. It was all part of that brat's plan, and if she listened, Regina wouldn't be able to take away her child. At first first she had been reluctant to go through with the child's plan, but then she sensed the darkness that had taken root inside of him. She knew as long as she did things that benefitted him, she would be rewarded, that was how Dark Ones worked.

"Thanks Hook, I don't know how much longer I could have kept going," Henry said after watching Merlin fall to the ground after being freed from Arthur's control.

"All in a day's work lad" Hook replied, throwing Excalibur down on the ground

"Henry," Merlin said getting up, "good job, you have stopped Arthur, and now we can reforge Excalibur" he continued, then raising his hand he undid the chains on Emma, Regina, David, Snow, Lancelot, and Robin. "Are you ready?"

"Yep, let's go back." Henry said, poofing them all there after picking up Excalibur after Hook dropped it. They all then arrived at the pawn shop, except for Merlin.

"Henry, where's Merlin?" Emma said noticing his absence.

"Well, I, uh, figured he could get back on his own. You know, because of all his power." Henry lied back.

"You're lying," Emma said, sensing something off. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Henry defended back, "I really thought he could come back on his own, he's powerful"

"Then why isn't he back yet?" Regina joined in. "Henry, you've been worrying us both lately, we just want what's best for you"

"Aye lad, don't do anything you'll regret" Killian said, wanting to help Emma keep her son

Nimue appeared and said, "Don't listen to them, right now our priority is depowering Merlin and casting that curse"

"Right," Henry said back, he then walked to the part of the shop where Rumple and Belle were, freezing everyone so they couldn't follow him.

"Ah, Henry, you're back. Is everything alright?" Belle said.

"No, everything's fine, I just need to talk to Grandpa alone for a bit"

"Sure" Belle replied leaving the room only to see everyone frozen. Before she could say anything though, Henry unfroze everyone and then closed the door with magic. Rumple, starting to get worried then said,

"What did you want to talk about Henry?" Henry could tell he was nervous, well, might as well be blunt.

"Grandpa, what if I told you I could get your magic back, then your son?"

"That's impossible, you have the power now."

"There's more than just Dark One power," Henry said, drawing Excalibur, I can transfer Merlin's power to you, I snuck the magic dampening cuff on his arm so he couldn't stop me. And you have the means to get your son back, the blood of someone who has been to Hell and back. I will give you your power, and you will help me."

"Belle would never forgive me,"

"I could make her forgive you, I am the Author, remember?"


	15. Corruption

"You would need a quill. You can't just write something on some paper, you need a quill and some ink." Mr. Gold said, worried.

"Lily's still in Storybrooke, and you can help me get a quill, we'll just make a new one before I cast the curse using Merlin's heart" Henry shot back.

"Henry, I'm not sure about this"

"I think I can convince you." Henry said raising Excalibur with the side that said "Merlin" facing the Mr. Gold.

"Now Henry, wait just a moment. I'm trying to be better for Belle, I don't think I should-" his sentence was cut off by Henry sending magic through the sword towards Mr. Gold. Black tendrils shot out ensnaring him as he started to disappear, "Henry, don't do this!"

"Too late," and with that Mr. Gold was gone.

 ** _At the Vault of the Dark One_**

The darkness had started flowing, Henry was sitting there watching. more than just his hand had turn glittery, he had checked and as far as he could tell, almost the entire right side of his body except for his face had turned gold. He was glad they would be back in Storybrooke soon and he wouldn't have to worry about the sparkle, his grandfather on the other hand, will already be sparkling, if his theory was correct.

"Hey, look up, he's ready" Nimue said, showing up for the repowering of her favorite Dark One, Rumplestiltskin.

"Grandson?" Rumple said, slightly disoriented after having been reborn, his skin was glittering and he was in the outfit he used to wear all the time as the Dark One, "You gave me my power back. Why?"

"Honest and short, I needed to get the power out of Merlin and you were the best recipient. Sappy answer? I would rather bond over dark magic with you over a hallucination of you. I wanted someone to know and actually approve of my plan. I know you would do anything if it meant you could get dad back, you just needed a push. Now I just need you to make me a new quill, while I go take care of Merlin."

"Thanks for this, you're making me so proud,"

"He said that too, the fake you,"

"Yes, well I do believe you did a good job with that copy then," he said, looking at Nimue.

"You can see her?"

"Yes."

"But I thought she was only here until I embraced being the Dark One,"

"Well she can still appear dearie,"

"Rumplestiltskin is right, I won't go away right after you embrace the darkness, I must stay around and make sure the plan goes through full fruition" Nimue said.

"Then we should probably start putting it into action now shouldn't we" Henry said.

"Good on you for being straight to the point, let's finish this" Rumple said

 ** _Back at Mr. Gold's Pawnshop_**

"Henry, let us in!" Regina shouted at the door to the back room where Rumple and Henry had been, Robin and Hook were hacking at it while Emma was trying to use magic on it, Belle had gone around back to try that door. Suddenly, Merlin came bursting in.

"Things have gone much worse than I could have possibly foreseen. Henry has given in to the darkness and has stolen my power and given it to Rumplestiltskin, I should have acted when I could, I need to prepare for the worst." Merlin said

"Well it's a bit late for that dearie," said Rumple, poofing in at the front door with Henry right next to him.

"Henry!" Regina and Emma said shocked while Robin just stared and the Charmings gaped speechless.

"Moms, this will all make sense when it's over, but don't worry, we'll all be happy at the end of this," Henry said in reply to their shouts, "Except for…" he glanced at Merlin.

"Henry, no!" Regina said noticing his glances towards the great wizard.

"Kid, you don't have to do this, whatever your plan is, you don't have to go through with it" Emma said

"Ma, you already know my plan, or, you did before I took your memory of it. Take back your memories and you'll know that my plan is for the best." Henry said waving his hand releasing her memories of when she overheard him. Realization suddenly dawned on Emma.

"No, no, Henry, you can't do this. You can't kill Merlin!"

"I think I can, it's quite easy since I removed his powers" Henry said as he walk towards Merlin, he reached his left hand out towards his heart and as he did it started to sparkle as well.

"Henry, please, don't do this" Merlin reasoned, "if you do your heart will blacken and there will be almost no coming back"

"I don't care," Henry replied, sticking his hand in Merlin's chest and ripping his heart out as the sparkle crept up the right side of his face, "I'll crush this soon enough, but first, mom, I need you to prepare the curse,"


	16. Regret

**Another long chapter, I swear I'm not trying to do this, it just happens. Oh well, I've never seen anyone complain about more story, as long it continues to make sense. So enjoy, R &R, I do not own Once**

"Henry, I will do no such thing," Regina replied, she saw the sparkle forming on her son's face and she was beginning to really worry.

"Come on, Grandpa's going to be too busy making a new quill, I need someone to make it, I don't know the ingredients. I don't want to take your heart as well and force you to do it," he pleaded back.

"You wouldn't!" Regina said back.

"I will if I have too."

"Henry wait-" Snow began to say when Henry cut her off by freezing her, Charming, Hook, and Robin.

"Grandma, I don't want a goodness speech, I've already gotten a few from Merlin, I don't need one from you. Oh, maybe you can be a motivational speaker in Storybrooke after I cast the curse. Now mom, please, make the curse for me, or I'll have to make you"

"Henry, you aren't making Regina do anything," Emma said, finally having recovered from her shock of her memories. "I don't want to fight you, but if I have to, I will!" She continued blasting magic at Henry which he easily deflected.

"Ma, why did you have to do that? Grandpa, get her heart." Henry said.

"Oh Henry, you're gonna make me cry, you've already made me the happiest grandfather in all the realms but now, well, I'm so proud" Rumple said as he walked over to Emma, froze both her and Regina in place, and stole her heart. He then proceeded to unfreeze her, "Now, sit down and be a good girl while I go make a new quill. Oh the things you can achieve with two Dark Ones." and with that he poofed away, leaving Emma sitting on the floor unable to move.

"Kid, you can still stop this," Emma pleaded from her spot on the floor.

"No, I can't," Henry said back, reaching for Regina's heart but stopping right before he took out her heart, unable to do it. A Look a regret started to inch on to his face.

"Henry, it is never too late to stop, you can come back." Regina pleaded, noticing the look on her son's face. "You can still be good,"

"It's already too late,"

"No it isn't, you can still stop this" Merlin said, breaking his silence, "Your heart has not yet darkened enough for the darkness to fully ensnare you, stop this, and we'll make sure everything works out okay,"

"DON'T!" shouted Nimue, appearing right next to Henry, "reach in there, and take your mother's heart so she can prepare the curse, you know this plan is for the best" As if in a trance Henry started reaching his hand forward again.

"Kid, no, please, I don't ask you this as the savior, or even as a hero, but as a mother. You can always come back, and be a hero, so please come back to us." Emma pleaded

"I wouldn't be remembered as a hero, I've already done too much evil. Merlin go make the curse, I know you know how to make it, go!" against his will, Merlin walked away and prepared the ingredients. Henry then proceeded to unfreeze Regina and collapse on the floor.

"W-why did you unfreeze me Henry?" Regina questioned, recovering from the freeze.

"I don't know, I really don't. I just did." Henry said.

"Well kid, this just proves what we know, you can still stop this," Emma pleaded from the floor. This made Henry start to think, why couldn't he do it. He wanted to crush Merlin's heart so he could go to Storybrooke and revive his father, but he also didn't. He has done terrible things lately, but he couldn't make himself harm his family, let alone take someone's life.

"Maybe you're right mom," He confessed, "Merlin, stop making the curse and come in here," he ordered when Merlin came in Henry walked over and put his heart back in, as he did all of this the glitter on his skin started to fade away back down to just his hand.

"Henry, you've made the right choice. You will not regret this. We will get that magic out of you, and make sure everything works out perfectly. I think I might just let you use that quill on a little something, though Nimue may be listening, so I won't say exactly what, but the time may arise." Merlin said.

Henry finally fully understood just how terrible the darkness could be, he should've known after all the evil his grandfather did. He should have known, but instead he almost let it fully consume him. He was finally ready to get rid of it, of all this power, no matter how good it made him feel.

 ** _Elsewhere, in Camelot Forest_**

"I think he may know we're watching them," Rumplestiltskin said to the image of Nimue, as he crafted a new quill "I tried to tell you he wouldn't be able to do it, he has the saviour's blood in him, he's too good to take a life."

"All he needs is a little push, how do you feel about framing?" Nimue said.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, young Henry isn't going to kill Merlin just because we told him too. If we gave him more reason, a darker reason than reviving his father. Revenge"

"Now that, is something I know about"


	17. Curse

**Another double feature! Also the longest Chapter so far, this is where things truly pick up and deviate from the show. Major AU territory now, This is my favorite Chapter so far, and I hope it will become yours. I've enjoyed writing this, I'm going to be on a bit of a hiatus for a bit, but I will be back (sooner than the actual show) to continue what I feel is a wonderful hypothetical, I never could have done it without your support. Thank you. Anyway, R &R, I don't own Once. Goodbye for now**

"So, who are we gonna kill?" Rumplestilskin said gleefully, waiting to find out how they were going to make his grandson fall completely.

"Nothing hurts a heart more than lost love." Nimue replied.

"You want to kill a thirteen year old girl?" Rumplestiltskin said, concerned, "I would've thought that it would be one of his mothers, or his grandparents, not a young woman."

"Oh, don't give me that. You almost killed young Henry at eleven just because of some prophecy. I have to say you are quite the hypocrite, almost like the Evil Queen with her sister. Besides, we're already bringing back the dead, what's one more person to resurrect. This is how it needs to be Rumplestiltskin, Mr. Gold, whatever you want me to call you, I don't care. You know as well as I do that your heart will darken again, young Henry can prevent that, but not without turning over to our side. If he were to write it as he is now, you would have your powers stripped from you. You need him on our side."

"And what about his heart?"

"He can easily save his too, you've really gone soft if you're worrying this much."

"Fine, we frame the killing of the girl on Merlin, then what, we have no guarantee that he would kill him afterwards. I'm going to cast the curse, it will be easier that way."

"And how will you get him to write what you want him to write?"

"Are you forgetting what this curse does? If I give him new memories, memories of loyalty to me, then we'll be fine. You'll get your resurrection, and Henry's heart will remain clean enough."

"Fine," Nimue said halfheartedly, "We'll do it your way, I can only influence your decisions, not make them for you. Do this plan if you must."

"Well I wasn't really asking permission, but thanks." Rumple responded, "This plan will not fail."

 _ **Back at the Pawnshop**_

"So, Rumple is a Dark One again?" Belle said, having been out back at the time of the invasion of the shop.

"Yeah…" Henry replied guiltily, "I made him a Dark One by giving him Merlin's power. I felt alone and I thought that grandpa would support what I was planning unlike everyone else. I did terrible things."

"We can't dwell on the past," Merlin conforted, "we can only prepare for the future, and that current future is making sure Rumplestiltskin _does not_ cast the curse."

"How could Rumple cast the curse?" Belle questioned, "He has done many bad things but he could never bring himself to kill me."

"Yes, but he could bring himself to kill me," Merlin said "Because of the past Dark Ones being in him, the first Dark One, Nimue, the love of my life, can crush my heart through him. The curse can then be enacted."

"So we need to do everything in our power to stop him," Snow said, having been unfrozen by Henry earlier.

"Aye, the Crocodile won't be stopped easily"

"Yep, we need to stop Gold, any way possible. I'm open to all suggestions." Regina stated.

"This is all my fault," Henry stated.

"That doesn't matter now kid, we just need to figure out a plan to stop Gold from enacting the curse," Emma said.

"Rumplestiltskin said he was going to make you a new quill, correct?" Merlin questioned, Henry nodded at him before going back to looking at the floor in shame, "Then we know what to do, remember when I told you someday soon you may have to write something? Well now's that time. You can make the curse impossible to cast, and save us all.

"I just don't know if I can stop myself, Grandpa still has Ma's heart as well, so there's not much I can do without risking her getting killed. And where are we going to get ink?"

"I trust you Henry, and Rumplestiltskin will not kill your mother, this I know. And as for the ink, I still have some leftover." Merlin said.

"If this is the only way… Then I guess I have to try. I just hope you know exactly what you're doing."

"Good, now we just need to get this new quill from him and-"

"Oh, you mean this new quill?" Rumplestiltskin said, appearing at the front door of the pawn shop holding up a quill in his hand, "Well you could always just ask for it dearie,"

"You!" Regina spat.

"Yes, me. If would just ask for the quill, I would give it to you."

"Why…" Merlin started to ponder this for a moment, " No! We cannot possibly be in that future, the odds I saw of that one were-"

"Let me guess, very slim?" Rumple said, "Here, take the quill" He said, poofing it into Henry's hand. Suddenly Merlin started to worry.

"Henry, take the ink," Merlin said, pulling a vial out from his cloak "Go and stop this, hurry!"

"Well it's a bit too late dearie," Rumple said, "See, I already prepared the curse," he continued, making a cauldron appear, "I just need the heart," he then walked over to Merlin, everyone tried to rushed towards him but he froze them all except for Henry. He reached him and ripped Merlin's heart out, he then put Emma's back in her as she watched him, frozen. He walked back over to the cauldron and waited for Nimue to appear, she then showed up.

"Just think Henry, this could have been you, I'm disappointed, luckily Rumplestiltskin will soon fix you." She said, but Henry wasn't paying attention. He was rushing around looking for something to write on. He looked up for a moment to see Rumple crush Merlin's heart and see the fog of the curse start to form. He finally found a piece of parchment and wrote the first thing that came to mind, allowing someone to remember. He then wrote on the parchment, "And as things started to look for the worst, the Saviour and Evil Queen were enchanted to keep their memories." He looked up to see Rumple say to him,

"You really think you can stop this Henry? Well, good luck to whatever you wrote on that paper, but soon enough you'll be writing things for me, and just wait to find out what they are. Soon you will truly be, my apprentice." He finished as the fog bursted out, engulfing everyone in the pawnshop just as Henry dotted his sentence. It curse then spread all throughout Camelot, engulfing Arthur, Guinevere, Lancelot (Who was doing reconnaissance), and all the people of Camelot. It even got Merida, who had come back to kill Arthur. They were all swept away and brought to Storybrooke, where only two would know what truly happened.


	18. The Return

**Yay! I'm not dead, and I'm back. Are you ready? Gees, I sound like an over energetic child, anyway, I've been writing constantly over this break, preparing the next chapters for your viewing pleasure. So I hope you enjoy them, I still don't own Once, R &R.**

 _ **Mr. Gold's Pawnshop in Storybrooke**_

"Ah, we're back," Rumple said, back in his normal attire that he used to wear around Storybrooke as Mr. Gold. Everyone was looking around confused, except for Henry, Emma, and Regina. He knew why Henry wasn't confused, he replaced his memories, but he wasn't sure why Emma and Regina seemed perfectly fine. Oh well, he would find out later. Now he needed to see how well everything worked, "Henry?"

"Yes Grandpa?" He replied back loyally. So it had worked, Henry would do exactly as he's told, and since both Merlin and the Apprentice are dead, no one could take the power of the Author from him. He could also assume that Henry still had magic since he is also the Dark One still, he would have to teach him how to use it properly in their new life together that he would be creating.

"Henry, my apprentice please come with me so that we may change things. A new life awaits,"

"Yes sir." Henry said back. Rumple then poofed them away with a wave of his hand.

"What, what happened just now?" Robin questioned.

"Wait, you don't remember?" Regina said back.

"No."

"Henry must have managed to preserve my memories using the quill… the quill that he's now going to use to help Gold rewrite our lives,"

"Not just your memories, I remember everything too." Emma said

"Is there anything we should worry about that happened in Camelot?" Belle asked, shocked at Rumple's sudden reawakening.

"Nothing that Henry's not just going to double erase from your minds once he finishes writing." Regina said, "We just have to hope that he thought ahead and put an enchantment on us to avoid all memory loss, otherwise, we won't have any way of freeing ourselves from his spell."

"So we just wait?" David asked.

"We can't stop him from writing, if Henry was good at one thing, it was getting his work done fast. I wonder, are the people from Camelot here too?"

"I see no reason why not, it seems only logical." Emma said.

"Well then, let's hope Henry at least changes him for the better,"

"What was wrong with Arthur?" David asked.

"Let's just leave it at not a good guy and spend our last few minutes with our loved ones as we wait for Henry's new story to take hold. I know it's that Gold cursed him that he's doing this, but still, if we get out of this, he is getting grounded for a very long time." Regina said.

"Well, if there really isn't anything we can do…" Snow started

"There isn't," Regina interjected.

"Then this really is the end," Robin said.

"Maybe I can talk Rumple out of it" Belle said.

"I doubt it love" Hook interjected.

"You could try, but we don't even know where he is. I couldn't let you talk to him even if I wanted to." Said Regina.

"Well where could they be?"

 _ **Mr. Gold's Cabin in the Woods**_

"How's it coming along Henry?" Mr. Gold asked his grandson.

"It's coming along at least," Henry replied "the people who were already here were easy to change, I just gave them back their old personas, but it's the people from Camelot I'm having trouble with. I have another question as well, what should I do with Belle?"

"I just want her to be happy, I don't care if it's with me. While I would prefer it to be with me, I just want her happy"

"Well grandpa, I think I know just what to do, another problem I keep bumping into are two people whose memories I can't seem to alter. They are referred to in here as 'The Saviour' and 'The Evil Queen', what do I do about them?"

"So that's what you wrote on that paper," Rumple muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Rumple covered before thinking of an idea, "Just to your best to make them happy through others around them, they won't interfere if they benefit from this."

"Alright, I'm just about done. I think everyone's lives have been well set out. I'm still slightly troubled, I feel like I should know those two whose memories I can't take."

"Do yourself a favor Henry, wipe your own memories. Give yourself new ones, a new happy life, I want that for you, then wipe your memories. Let me keep mine just in case we ever need them, but replace your own." Rumple was truly sincere about this, his grandson was still good at heart, and he didn't want the guilt of wiping everyone's memories on the kid's mind for the rest of his life, because he had set time to move forward, he wanted Henry to have an actual life. He could move on with the plan once this was done. Whatever life Henry has created for them, he would still follow the plan. He didn't break his deals, even with someone as twisted as Nimue.

"I'm done. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am quite sure. Please just put 'The End' or whatever it is you have to put to finish off the story. Let's get this over with,"

"Don't look so sad, I did everything in my power to make you happy, since you've always been so good to me."

"Thank you, Henry. Now, let's create this new world" Rumple finished. And with that, Henry simply wrote "The End" and put a period beside it. A light started to glow around them then burst outward.


	19. What was Written

**And so we continue in this new world that Henry has created, this chapter turned out longer than intended, but oh well. I've said it before, I'll say it again, I've never heard someone complain about longer chapters. Anyway, I hope you guys continue to enjoy this. Oh, and to the person who said I was a sadist, I'm not trying to make you suffer. Alright, maybe a little. R &R, I don't own Once.**

Emma was lying on the floor of an apartment, she had no idea how she got there, all she knew was that Henry must have finished writing. She then noticed something in her hand, it was a piece of paper, she unfolded it and read what it said out loud.

"Emma Swan and Regina Mills are hereby exempt from all memory wipe I, or anyone else, may instigate, go get 'em mom!" -Henry. P.S. Don't try and find me, chances are grandpa would've made me wipe my own memories. Good luck." She read. "Oh Henry," She knew what she had to do next, she had to go find Regina.

At the Home of Mr. Gold

Henry was doing his favorite activity, writing. Not writing like he could write, changing history, affecting the future. But just simply writing. It helped pass the time between school, magic lessons, and the occasional date with Violet. He was thrilled he had magic, and he could be practicing, but he preferred just sitting down and writing. Heck, he'd been keeping a journal for about as long as he could write, he just couldn't quite remember when he started being able to write. As far as he'd ever remembered, he'd been raised by his grandfather and step-grandmother since his parents died in a car accident when he was really little. He didn't remember anything about them, he didn't remember anything about his early life. He figured it didn't matter that much though, he was happy living with his grandparents, he had a nice life, nice girlfriend, good grades, life was great to Henry, he never once had felt tempted to use that quill, because his life was perfect.

Rumplestiltskin suddenly awoke sitting on the couch of his house in Storybrooke, he then smiled knowing that Henry had done exactly as he was told. If his new memories told him anything, he had raised Henry from childhood after his parents "died." He was married to Belle and she had helped raise Henry. Henry also had a girlfriend, that girl from Camelot. He had been training Henry to use magic for a while now and he really excelled at it. This was the most wonderful way things could have gone. He needed to tell his grandson he loved him later, because did quite well. Now he just needed to have a talk with Emma and Regina about not interfering and then he could resurrect the Dark Ones, and Bae.

Mayoral Mansion

Regina work up in her bed in Storybrooke with Robin by her side, she continued to get up out of bed and assess the situation. She knew what must have happened, Henry finished writing, she was still mayor so she could probably assume that everyone had their old Storybrooke personas back. It would probably be best if she went and found Emma. But first she wanted to go check Henry's room, she creeped out of her own and went to Henry's, except for the fact that it wasn't Henry's. When she peaked in Rolland was sleeping in Henry's bed and everything in there looked like stuff for a younger child, not a thirteen year old. She gently closed the door and walked out of the house leaving Robin a note before going to find Emma. She starts heading to the Blanchard loft before she runs right into Emma.

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed, "Please tell me you remember too"

"Yeah, I do remember, oh Henry," Regina replied.

"He left me a note," Emma said, handing her the note that was in her hand when she woke up. Regina then read over the note and was saddened by what she read.

"We need to go find Gold and give him a piece of our minds."

"Agreed"

"Kind of you both to think of me now isn't it." Said Gold, walking up to them from Regina's driveway. "You two always have been so considerate, but you don't need to go to any trouble, I'm right here. Go ahead and say what you want, though I would think you would be happy with the life your son has given you. Quite the considerate one he is."

"This wasn't his idea at all, you knew we would remember and you told him to make sure we were happy because you didn't want any interference." Regina said.

"Well, I can't say you're wrong. Your son is quite the writer, but he couldn't access you two for someone reason I couldn't figure out until just a moment ago. That piece of paper tells me everything I need to know. He did get to write something down in Camelot, and it concerned you two directly. But why should you two fret, I'm trying to be your friend here. And if you're worried about Henry, don't be. He's quite happy with the new life he wrote for himself, that I made him forget he wrote. He doesn't remember you either, so I hope you weren't going to ask him to fix this. Everyone's happy here, your son is quite considerate when it comes to others, you've raised him well. I told him to make people miserable for all I cared, yet they're still happy. Curious how that works, even when I wipe his memories, he's still himself at heart."

"You little imp!" Regina shouted, she held out her hand as if to throw a fireball, but nothing happened

"No magic for you dearie, only Dark Ones have magic here, I should mention that Henry's training is coming along quite nicely. Ah, don't be so sad. Look at yourself, you're still mayor, you're happy with Robin, you have another son to make you happy, and your sister isn't constantly trying to kill you. Why would you want to end this? The Charmings are happy with their son, being able to raise him without having to worry about invasions of snow monsters or Wicked Witches, they do think that they're Mary Margaret and David Nolan again, but that's besides the point. I've aloud time to move forward, you get to raise Rolland, they get to raise their son named after mine, we're all happy, even you Miss Swan. Even if you can't be with Henry, and since he thinks his parents are dead, it's not like you can suddenly show up and ruin his life. I'm quite willing to let you two live on in piece, but if you interfere at all, then, well, Henry may just have to do more writing." Emma's blood was starting to boil, but Regina was actually considering his offer, maybe she could be happy. But at the same time she wanted her son back, but the offer was still tempting.

"Regina you're not actually considering this are you?" Emma said, noticing the look on her face, "Sure everyone's happy but this is all a lie! Life as a lie is no life to live!"

"Maybe it's just the way to live. With Merlin gone we have no way to release Henry of the darkness, and this way he's in no risk of getting hurt." She sighed out.

"Someone actually has their priorities in order I see. It will be best for everyone, which I know you care about quite a lot Miss Swan."

"Why would we not be allowed to interfere, interfere with what?" Emma inquired.

"Don't get in my way, and you won't have to worry about what I'm doing." This just made Emma more suspicious. There was something he's hiding and she was going to figure out what that was, and that meant inserting herself into Henry's life,which meant gaining Gold's trust.

"Fine, but on one condition, I get to be part of Henry's life."

"Well it won't be easy convincing him his mother's miraculously back from the dead."

"He lived with me giving him up once, he can live with that again."

"Well you see, he thinks that you and my son died in a car accident when he was just a little babe, so if you want to explain to him that you've been alive all these years and didn't come for him, then feel free."

"He'll understand,"

"Well if you think so, dearie, then go right on ahead. I'll take you to the Gold residence now as a matter of fact.


	20. Family

**Okay, here's the next chapter. I was originally going to split this into two parts but I decided instead to just keep the long chapter. Man, these chapters just keep getting longer and longer, oh well. Enjoy! R &R, I don't own Once.**

As they walked Emma noticed several familiar buildings, such as Granny's and the pawn shop, but she also noticed a few new buildings, such as a wood carvers and a sauna call "Relaxation of the Lake" Gold noticed her looking and filled her in.

"Ah I do love that little place. It's a sauna run by Lancelot and Guinevere who Henry broke free of the sands of Avalon using the quill, she no longer thinks she loves Arthur and now they're happily married. Like I said before, everything here helps everyone for the better, who better to trust to rewrite everyone's life than the son of the Saviour." It was about that time when the town of Storybrooke started coming to life.

"Yes they all look very happy" Emma said back halfheartedly, "What did Henry end up writing for me?"

"Well 'Prince Charming' is the sheriff, and you're his deputy, so at least you're still close to and know your family. You are still dating the captain. As you know you have no children here."

"So basically just like when I came to Storybrooke the first time, minus Hook."

"Yes, quite like that."

 ** _The Gold House_**

Henry had just gotten back from a date with Violet at Granny's and was about to go upstairs and write in his journal when his Grandfather showed up followed by a blonde haired woman.

"Hey Grandpa," he said, about to head upstairs knowing the drill of getting his homework done, which he hadn't yet.

"Actually Henry, before you start on the homework you should have had completed before I got here, I'd like to introduce you to Emma Swan, the town deputy." his grandfather replied.

"Hello deputy Swan, am I in trouble?" Henry questioned, slightly nervous.

"No, I just want to talk to you," She said semi depressingly, "Alone, if you don't mind, Mr. Gold."

"Alright Miss Swan, if you insist on doing this alone." and with that he walked out of the room.

"Henry," the deputy started, Henry could tell she was nervous but he wasn't sure why, was she afraid of his powers? But then, how would she know about them, "I want to talk to you about your parents," Oh, he hated that subject, he was already sad enough that they were dead, now some cop was going to probably going to tell him that they were criminals or something.

"Listen, if you're going to tell me that they were criminals of some kind, I don't want to hear it."

"No, that's not what I'm going to tell you, I'm going to tell you that, well, this isn't easy," Emma finally managed to say it, "Henry, I'm your mother."

"Wha-what? You can't be my mother, my mom died in a car accident about 11 years ago."

Emma needed to come up with a story and fast, she quickly told him the first story that popped into her head, "I knew I couldn't raise you on my own, when your father died in that car crash I gave you to your grandfather, and I told him to tell you I died because I didn't have the courage to face you until now. Your grandfather wouldn't have brought me here if I wasn't telling the truth."

"You're really my mom?" Henry suddenly grew very mad at his grandpa and this woman, how could they keep this from him! The lights around him started to flicker, he realized he was losing control and quickly got his anger back in check. Emma noticed her son's attitude and decided to give him some space.

"Listen, I'm sorry I haven't been a part of your life up to this point, but I want to be a part of it from now on. Please, let me be your mom." Emma was starting to tear up slightly, Gold had made Henry think his parents were dead, and now he knows that one of them are alive, so he thinks she abandoned him. Gold was going to pay.

"I think I would like that," He managed to get out, for some reason he felt like he had known her for a while now, even though he'd just met her.

"Thank you, Henry," She was getting through to him, she was going to need his trust if she was going to stop Gold and fix everything. "I really do want to get to know you, please, tell me about yourself."

"Well, my name is Henry Baelfire Gold, which you knew already, I enjoy writing, my girlfriend's name is Violet, I've lived here with my grandfather and step-grandmother my entire life, I don't think there's anything else significant to tell." He held back that he could do magic, not many people were supposed to know about that, only Violet and his grandfather knew, and Violet wasn't actually supposed to know. He didn't need to tell someone else, he might get turned into a frog.

"Kid, I know you have magic."

How did she do that? it's like she knew he was holding something back. How she knew what is what concerned him, but he guessed he could trust his mother.

"How did you know about that? Did Grandpa tell you?" More questions that Emma needed to improvise an answer for.

"Yes, when you were little, that's part of why I left him with you specifically, instead of just flat out adoption." She had known he had magic the entire time, if anything that should have been more reason to keep him, not get rid of him. She bent down next to him and whispered, "Listen, let me finish this upstairs. I get the feeling your grandfather is listening, and I need to tell you something that he shouldn't know."

"Alright…" Henry replied, suspicious. What was so important that his grandfather wasn't supposed to hear. They both quietly walked upstairs where she continued what she was saying.

"So, your grandfather tells me you like writing, correct?"

"Yeah, I've had this journal for as long as I could write-"

"Could you show me a page, other than today."

"Sure," He was getting suspicious now, why would she need to see his journal? He soon figured it out, when he opened his journal he noticed one thing, there was almost nothing there. There were dates, and his name at the bottom of each page, but there was nothing other than that. But he could've sworn he wrote something yesterday, he wrote… wait, what did he write yesterday. He then realized that today was his first memory that wasn't fuzzy. What was going on? He remembered today, yesterday he, um, he, what did he do yesterday. "Why can't I actually fully remember anything other than today?" he was getting concerned.

"I knew it would be just like the first curse," Emma muttered. "Kid, do you remember anything significant from your life?"

"No… I'll be right back, I need to go borrow some of grandpa's ink," he started down the stairs.

"So you can write yourself an answer to your questions, kid, you aren't going to find any answers through changing history, and I doubt your grandfather would just give you the ink given what you now know."

"Wait, you know about-"

"The quill, yes I know, listen kid, your grandfather's been lying to you. You rewrote everyone's memories, creating a what you would think is a perfect world, except that your grandfather has something planned. You know what it is, you just don't remember, I only remember because you wrote an enchantment to protect my memories."

"Why would I rewrite everyone's memories for no reason?"

"Because your grandfather cast an enchantment on you to make you do whatever he said. So we just need a way to get your memories back and we can stop your grandfather from doing whatever it is he's going to do."

"How do you know that what he's doing is bad? He could be doing this for the good of everyone. And everyone is happy here, so what's your problem."

"Kid, people aren't meant to have everything they want with just the snap of a finger. No one is a hero here, there's no one to help whenever something goes wrong."

"Aren't you the deputy? Isn't it your job to protect those who need protection."

"But who's gonna stop Gold? I can't help everyone. Listen, go get that ink, use it to clear up your memories, and you'll see I'm right. I was hoping you would just believe due to the heart of the truest believer you have inside of you. But I guess that hope was futile, now I should probably go figure out this life that I have no idea what's going on in." She started to leave when Henry stopped her.

"Wait, I do want to believe you. But I'm scared, this is the only life I've ever known. I'm afraid of what I might remember if I fix my memories. I wish I wasn't so afraid of facing this. I need something that's for sure confirmation." suddenly there was a flash in front of them as a book appeared between them. The cover had written on it "Once Upon a Time,"

"Now if that's not proof, I don't know what is."

"I… Why is that book so familiar," Henry reached out and touched the book, suddenly memories came flooding back. He fell to the floor as recollection came. "Mom?" He finally managed to get out, "What have I done?"


	21. Never

**It's almost over! I want you guys to know that I appreciate all your reviews, you really helped me push through and make sure I get this done. I think this is the first thing that wasn't school work that I actually saw through to the end, wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Also, when I edited out Hook's death, the main reason was for my epilogue chapter, you'll see why when I get to that, which will be soon. And if you don't know what I'm talking about when I say that, I added a note at the start of Chapter 14. Anyway, R &R, I don't own Once.**

"I… I did exactly what I vowed never to do. I am such an idiot. I let the darkness trick me and now granpa is going to release all the Dark Ones on Storybrooke. And Violet, ug, I'm going to have to figure out what to do about that, I was so cruel because of the darkness, no because I was selfish. I'm sorry ma, I did terrible things, and I'm sorry. I'm sure that doesn't matter now but-" Emma cut him off by walking over and giving him a hug.

"Kid, it's time to take responsibility for your actions. And you can start by helping me stop Gold."

"What about Regina? I made it so that she could remember too, where is she?"

"Well let's just say, you're so good at writing that she wanted to stay"

"Well then I guess it's just us if she's not going to help. Do, uh, do you still have your magic or did I ruin that too?"

"Kid, you haven't ruined anything,"

"Yes I have, if I hadn't been so selfish then we wouldn't be in this mess. But if I hadn't been selfish then we never would've freed Merlin in the first place, so that would've just been more time for the darkness to consume me. So either way I messed everything up."

"Stop beating yourself up, we can't dwell on the past, we can only look towards the future. I have faith that we can fix this"

"I can't say I'm not surprised dearie, just disappointed" Mr. Gold showed up at the top of the stairs with a disapproving look on his face, "I really wanted to believe that you could just let things be and not interfere, but you have your parents stubbornness, that, I can confirm. And Henry, you were happy, don't throw that away for no good reason,"

"I have a good reason, I won't let you release all the Dark Ones on Storybrooke!" Henry replied, furious at his grandfather.

"A bit late for that dearie." Gold replied as Nimue walked in behind him.

"Hi Henry!" She said before walking straight through Emma, "Bye" and with that she poofed away.

"You see Henry, they need to replace a life that was already here, so I figure, what better way to teach you a lesson than sending all your loved ones to the underworld. The Charmings, Regina, Robin. All the Dark Ones are coming back, and you cannot stop it."

"Grandpa!" Henry shouted, "You don't have to do this."

"But I do, it's the only way I'm going to get my son back,"

"Yeah, um, about that" Nimue started, coming back, "The Underworld's for people with unfinished business, and I guess in your son's opinion, his business was finished. So, you can't really resurrect someone when they're not in the Underworld. So sorry, 'dearie.' Well, you always have your memories!"

"You tricked me,"

"Ding ding ding, sorry, but ya gotta do what ya gotta do. I hope you understand, no harm no foul, right?"

"Henry, the ink is downstairs, you'll know where. Go stop this"

"Now, why are you stopping me? I won't interfere if you just leave it alone. Now, don't give young Henry that ink. Just leave it alone."

"No one tricks me! Henry, go now, I'll stop this witch from following you,"

"Right" Henry replied grabbing his quill and his mom and poofing downstairs.

"Now, you want to get to them, you go through me." Gold stated coldly

"Oh Rumple, I thought you of all people would understand betraying those close to you to get what you want. If you hadn't been so selfish, you never would've lost your son in the first place."

"Do not test me dearie, the boy's mothers may be without magic, but I still have mine,"

"What a coincidence, so do I,"

 _ **Downstairs**_

"So, do we just play hot and cold or…" Emma and Henry were still searching around, though they hadn't found anything.

"I, well, I'm not sure. He said it would call to me but-" Suddenly Henry felt a sharp pain as a whispering started growing louder in his head. He slowly walked towards a painting on the as the noise continued to grow.

"Kid, are you okay?" Emma said, concerned.

"Yeah, I just-" the pain returned, he reached out towards the painting and pulled it open revealing a hidden safe. Henry used magic to open it and inside he found a small vial which he assumed must be the ink, he also found inside, the dagger. With his name still clearly etched in it, just sitting there, waiting for someone to pick it up, which he did. The noise suddenly stopped and he could form coherent thoughts again. "Mom, I found the ink. Let's start writing."

"Alright, let's start," she then noticed the dagger in Henry's hand, "where did you find the dagger?"

"It was in with the ink, that must have been grandpa's way of making sure I found the ink. Speaking of which, if Merlin was alive, I would sooooo be fired by now. Some Author I turned out to be"

"You're a great Author kid, now let's finish this."

"Yes, let's" Nimue said, appearing between the two holding a limp Rumple. "I have to say, I'm disappointed in you Henry. You had so much potential, and you wasted it. You could've had true power. Now you'll never get the chance to feel that power. I'll just have to take the power of the Dark One away from you after all your loved ones are sent to the Underworld. And if you try anything, so much as put a dot on any paper, your grandfather will meet the same fate as the rest of them. There is nothing left you can do." Nimue gloated, still holding a dangling Rumple.

Henry could feel the feelings of hatred that came from being a Dark One, though these seemed to be amplified by a thousand. He held these feelings in when he first became the Dark One, then when he started his plan with Nimue he was using without hesitation, but he was still subconsciously holding back, like when he couldn't harm his mother. But now, now he was furious, no one harms or threatens his family, he held nothing back, he released a blast of magic a Nimue, a blast fused with both light and dark magic. The light from his love of his family, and the dark from his hate of Nimue. The blast was strong enough to force Nimue to drop Gold and sent her straight through a wall knocking her unconscious due to the sheer power the blast possessed. Emma stared at Henry for a moment then finally said something.

"Kid, are you okay?" Henry looked down at his hands then back up at his mother.

"Yeah, I think so. Let's just start writing so we can fix this." Henry picked his quill and the ink then grabbed a sheet of paper from a nearby desk. "What should I write? Make the Dark Ones leave, sure, but what about everyone else?"

"Give them their old lives back, people deserve to know the truth about themselves. You can't just rewrite everyone's lives, they deserve to make their own decisions. Isaac got fired for that reason, but you're better than him, I trust you to fix this."

"But what about the darkness? It needs to go somewhere. If we still plan on cutting it down then I need to know how."

"In order to destroy the darkness someone has to die." Mr. Gold said, waking up from his unconsciousness. "It would be best to just give it to someone we can trust not to become corrupt from it. I would recommend someone who doesn't already have magic, that would make them too powerful."

"I don't want anyone to die, not after Merlin." Henry said regrettably. He then turned towards his grandfather, "Who else could we give it to, and why did you say to give it away instead of keeping it for yourself?"

"I nearly died for the second time in my life. That coma just about killed me, but I've learned my lesson. Get the magic out of me before I change my mind, I trust you Henry, take it."

"I proved I can't control this,"

"You proved you can, if was you, then back in Camelot I would've ripped out your mother's heart. But you didn't. You couldn't do it, and I believe you've learned your lesson. Just... **_coughs_** take it before the darkness regains control"

"But just now, when I blasted Nimue, I could feel the darkness. I could feel it, and I liked it. And I don't want to live forever."

"Just write something like, 'And he continued to age and as he did, the darkness grew weaker, eventually being snuffed out completely when he died.' and your problem will be solved," he then mumbled, "hopefully" speaking louder again, "Just hurry. You need to be finished writing by midnight, or else Nimue will win.'

"What happens at midnight?" Emma questioned, finally butting in.

"The fairy will arrive to drag you and your family to the underworld in place of the Dark Ones."

"Alright, I'll hurry. I guess this is the best way to do things," Henry said, dipping the quill in the ink and then bended over the paper to start writing. Emma look over and saw what he was writing,

 _Realising all of his mistakes, the Author undid all of his previous work returning everyone to their normal lives where they can live out happily. The problem of the darkness still remained though, and so the Author took it upon himself to take all the darkness and contain it in himself, in hopes that his mistakes will not be repeated. And although he took this magic, he decided he would continue to age instead of letting the darkness move on to another host, he will keep in trapped inside himself until he grows old and to his death, eradicating the darkness at that moment of death._

He dotted the last sentence, wrote the end, and watched the light spread out across the world.


	22. Rewrite

**Final chapter, the end, can you believe it. Were done, thank you for your support, I know I thanked you in the last chapter, but I just can't thank you enough. So thank you, you guys rock. Also I know this is kinda short for a final chapter, but oh well. We started short, and we'll end short. So, for the last time, R &R, thank you, I don't own Once. I'll let the rest of the story speak for itself.**

As the light cleared away, Henry found he was still in the house with Emma and Gold, the difference was how powerful he felt, and how weak Gold looked. He looked over worried about his grandfather.

"Granpa, our you okay?" Henry said, rushing over to the collapsed man.

"I'm fine Henry, I'm just not used to being so drained of power."

"No, no you're not." Henry shot back, "You look just about dead, how badly did Nimue hurt you?"

"Bad enough, don't try and heal me, I don't want to risk anything"

"Well I'm willing to try, you're family." and with that Henry raised his hands and imagined his grandfather healed. Almost immediately he started to look better. Henry then noticed he didn't feel any dark temptation. "I… I don't feel drawn towards the darkness"

"Your writing must have been really good. Listen, this time, I can truthfully say that you did not make the Dark One proud, you made Rumplestiltskin proud."

"Thanks gramps,"

"I proud of you too kid, and I'm sure everyone else will be too," Emma said

"I say we go see them then," Mr. Gold said

"You sure you're fit to?" Henry said.

"I'll live, not to mention I need to go talk to Belle, I have a lot of apologizing to do, and I doubt I can fully make up for all I've done for her. Speaking of apologizing, I do believe you have someone _you_ need to go apologize to."

"Violet,"

"Yes,"

"Alright, I'll go right now." Henry said getting up.

"I'm glad, best apologize now instead of making my mistakes. Good luck."

 _ **Later at Granny's**_

Everyone was celebrating, the citizens from Camelot having adjusted easily due to Henry's memory wipe. Henry had also sent Merida home to her brothers after deciding that it would be fine to leave Arthur with the Storybrooke gang. Henry had talked to Violet and apologized, and though she was cautious, she decided to give him a second chance. Emma and Hook were talking with each other being happy. And Henry had convinced Regina to let Zelena at least interact with her child and allow her out of the psych ward of the hospital as long as she had supervision, which she was right now. Lancelot and Guinevere got to be happy with each other, Henry having freed the former from Arthur's spell. All was good. And they all lived...


	23. Epilogue

**The Epilogue, the end, it's over. This is the first thing outside of schoolwork that I've ever actually put my mind to and finished. I can't even start to thank all of you enough for all of the support and reviews. Thank you. You helped me push through and wrap this thing up in a nice little bow. Not bad for someone's first story, eh? Well, without further ado, I present to you, The End**

 _ **5 Years Later**_

Henry had just graduated from high school, and now they were at the after party in the Gold's back yard. He had a rough few years but hey, he was the first person in his family to actually finish school. Violet was graduating with him, at first he was worried she would struggle but thanks to the curse memories she excelled at all of her classes. His magic had steadily progressed becoming stronger over time, thankfully what he wrote _did_ allow him to age. His plan seemed to be working, soon the darkness would be eradicated forever, and by soon it's more like in about 60 years but it was still working. Regina had been teaching him how to control this magic with some help from Rumple, Emma was at the exact same point in learning he was. A fact that he continued to jokingly hold over her head to this day. At first Violet had been concerned but she got used to it over time. He had broken the new quill to make sure he couldn't write anything else seeing as how he didn't trust himself with it anymore. He was happy, and those around him were happy, he saw no reason to write anything else. Zelena was able to help raise her child with Regina and Robin, and she was starting to show a bit of reform. Hook and Emma eventually tied the knot, seeing as how they both knew a crisis could happen any minute they just decided to get it out of the way. Neal was becoming a great young boy, or at least, as great as a five year old can be. Rumple and Belle eventually reconciled after Rumple promised never to go after power again, and to this day he had kept his word. All seemed good, and all was good, for now. And while no one can know for sure what the future holds, Henry was certain it looked bright.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
